Haven't you ever heard of knocking?
by deanlovescasforever
Summary: Charlie walks in at the wrong moment.


Dean and Cas continued to stare into each other's eyes for a few more seconds. Before Dean could help himself he began to lean in, Cas following suit. Their lips had barley touched before the door slammed open and Charlie walked in.

"Hey do you guys-" Charlie started to ask until she realized what she had interrupted. Dean jumped back and cursed as he nearly fell over. She looked at a flustered Dean who was blushing furiously, then over to Cas who's face was mixed with emotions. A smile spread to her face. "Were you guys-"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Dean interrupted her. Charlie looked over at Dean and smirked.

"Well, if I knew there was something to interrupt..." Charlie continued to look at Dean with a knowing smirk, bringing a pink hue to Dean's cheeks.

"There was nothing to interrupt," Dean argued but, Charlie wasn't buying it and Dean realized that. "I'm going to go get a beer," Dean stated before walking out of the room, purposely avoiding eye contact with Cas. Cas looked down and cleared his throat. Charlie sighed and began to walk after Dean.

"Hey!" Charlie shouted down the hallway at Dean. Dean began to walk faster, but Charlie caught up with him and stood in front of him, blocking his way. Dean tried to move past her, but Charlie kept blocking him every time he tried. After multiple failed attempts, Dean sighed in frustration, bringing a victoious smile to Charlie's lips.

"What to you want, Charlie?" Dean asked with frustration.

"You never told me you were gay," Charlie said with a large smile. Dean blushed. "I mean, I always suspected, but I-"

"I am _not_ gay," Dean growled.

"Bi then," Charlie replied. Dean rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but Charlie cut him off. "Don't you dare deny it. I saw what happened," Charlie said sternly. Dean sighed, knowing she wasn't going to listen to his protests.

"I didn't mean to do it. It was just a heat of the moment thing," Dean admitted. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Don't pull that with me. I've seen the way you guys act around each other and Sam's told me things about you two." Dean's eyebrows went up at that. "He told me how you guys act around each other and about after the leviathan explosion thing." Dean cringed slightly, remembering. "Sorry. You kept his trench coat and carried it around with each new car you got. And-"

"Okay, that's enough about what my brother told you," Dean cut her off, blushing furiously.

"But, it's all true isn't it? You know how you feel about him. Don't act like out don't." Dean looked away.

"Look, it was a mistake to kiss him," Dean said. He knew that he didn't deserve Cas. Charlie scoffed.

"No it wasn't, Dean. You two deserve each other," Charlie said, trying to catch Dean's eyes. Dean shook his head.

"No, he deserves better," Dean said. Charlie stared at Dean for few seconds before hitting him on the arm.

"Ow! What the hell?" Dean yelled, holding his arm.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Cas obviously wants to be with you and it would make both of you happy if you finally got together. He doesn't deserve better. You're the best for him. If you would stop with your self loathing for a few seconds, you would see that," Charlie said sternly. Dean stared at Charlie, not knowing what to say. Charlie sighed, realizing he wasn't going to say anything. "It wasn't a mistake to kiss him. Don't just leave Cas hanging. You need to go fix this." Dean nodded and swallowed nervously. Charlie smiled. "Go gettem' tiger." Dean rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He soon turned around and began to walk to back to the room with Cas. Charlie watched him, beaming. Dean finally reached Cas's room and hesitated next to the doorway. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He knew Cas felt the same way, he leaned in too, right? But still, he felt a wave of anxiety wash over him as he thought of going into that room. Dean finally worked up some courage and walked in to see Cas with his face in his hands.

"Cas...?" Dean asked worriedly. Cas jumped slightly, not realizing Dean had come back, and lifted his head up to look at Dean. Cas's features were filled with worry. Dean felt bad for walking out on him after the kiss, he should have stayed. He looked down and rubbed his neck.

"We don't have to talk about it," Cas said, looking down now. Dean lifted his head to look at Cas.

"We can't just pretend it didn't happen, Cas," Dean replied and Cas swallowed.

"I will if you want me to," Cas said. The couple remained quiet for a minute.

"I don't want you to," Dean broke the silence. Cas looked up at Dean now. Dean walked over to the bed and sat next to Cas. "I don't want to pretend it didn't happen, because it's not something that I regret." Cas's eyes lit up at that and his features softened, causing Dean to smile softly. "It's something I've wanted to do for a long time, but wouldn't admit it to myself." Cas smiled and continued to look into Dean's eyes.

"And it's something I definitely want to do again," Dean admitted before leaning in and finding Cas's lips with his own. Cas instantly began to kiss back and threw his arms around Dean's neck. Dean smiled against Cas's lips and leaned onto the bed with him. He lay atop of Cas, kissing him with passion and eagerness. Cas smiled and drew his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean brought his hands down to Cas's waist, feeling his muscles through the soft fabric.  
>Dean pulled back for a breath and sat up, straddling Cas. Cas smiled staring up at Dean. Dean smiled widely back at him, panting slightly, and pulled his shirt off. Cas's eyes widened slightly, admiring Dean's chest and Dean chuckled slightly at Cas's expression. Cas brought his hand up, without thinking, and brought it up to Dean's chest. He drug his hand across it, admiring it. Dean put his hand over Cas's and smiled down at him. Cas tore his eyes away from Dean's chest to look up at him. Dean intertwined their hands and put them next to Cas's head and leaned down to kiss him once more. Cas smiled and wrapped his lips around the hunter's once more.<p>

"Oh my god! Close the door!" A voice came from the doorway. Dean and Cas pulled back to look at the doorway. Sam was standing there with a horrified expression and Charlie was smirking.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. Cas blushed and looked away. Dean awkwardly cleared his throat, avoiding Sam's eyes. Sam had covered his eyes and was shaking his head, trying to erase those images from his head. Charlie just laughed and closed the door.


End file.
